


How oblivious girls are (the true story)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Crack Fic, Death, F/M, M/M, Yelling, larry - Freeform, larry is real ., larry shippers vs eleanor shippers, sally think she gucci, true - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally think she always right but then her friend show her some larry proof ..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	How oblivious girls are (the true story)

**Author's Note:**

> It 9:00 am im bored soo here we goo !!

My mom let me go over my bestie house tonight . So I packed up the pefect pajamas so I can go over there . 

 

have fun my mom said . "Fuck you mom , I said back because im gucci . I be taking baths in that versace . U Mad tho 

My friend mom came out so I had to act good . "hey sally " she said . "Hey mrs.jones I said . when I walked in I ran to mika room .

Hey guhh !! I hugged her and we sat down . "I gotta show u sum ," mika said . Okae I said . 

She opened her laptop and it had larry stylinson proof . 

 

"WTF MIKA LOUIS LOVE ELEANOR THEY ARE NOT GAY OMFG EWWW HARRY LIKE CATS NOT DICK . EVEN THOUGH EVERYTIME LOUIS WITH ELEANOR HE LOOK LIKE HE WANNA KILL HIMSELF BUT WHOO CARES , I yelled .

"look at this ,mika said .

It was a gif of louis and harry holding hands walking in the street . 

SO THAT DONT MEAN NUN BOYS CAN HOLD HANDS . THEY HAVE A CLOSE FRIENDSHIP .  
what about this 

She played a video of larry stylinson . My stomach was turning in feels they loved eachother . WTF AM I THINKING LOU IS NOT GAY . HARRY IS MINE U STANK . IF ANYTHING IS REAL IT ZOUIS . B/C LOUIS LOVESSSS ZAYN SO MUCH AND THEY SMOKE TOGETHER EVEN THO LOUIS DONT LOOK AT ZAYN LIKE HE LOOK AT HARRY . 

Then I saw a fake gif of them kissing . "HAHA YALL LARRY SHIPPERS ARE SO FAKE . THATS NOT EVEN THEM , YALL MAKE UP STUFF " 

LARRY IS REAL , MIKA SAID HOLDING A CROSS . 

I started shaking and yelling trying to get away from her . she started spraying holy water on me yelling LARRY IS REAL 

NO NO IT ISNT U THOT , HARRY LOVES ME STUPID HEAD 

I started choking her LOUIS IS NOT GAY 1!!1!!!! HARRY LOVES ME ONLY EVEN THO THERES A MILLION OTHER GIRLS IN THE WORLD HE ONLY LOVES ME 

When I let go she was died . I smiled and said ONE LARRY SHIPPER DIED A MILLION TO GO . HAHAHAHA .

But I got arrested because mika ratchet ass mom called the police . 

Now im in prison for life 

one day i was watching Tv and the news said Larry Stylinson came out . HAHA NO THEY DIDNT IT WAS PROBABLY A JOKE . THERE NOT GAY !!! 

 

R.I.P Mika 2k14 - for being a dope azz larry shipper ;,,,,(

**Author's Note:**

> It stupid i know .. I was bored . Kudos if its true tho


End file.
